Lost In Illinois
by twilightloversam
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Nessie go to visit Bella's great grandparents and get lost!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, but I do live in Illinois .P.S I don't own Illinois!

Lost in Illinois

Bella's POV:

It was a Friday night and Edward, Nessie, and I were visiting my great grandparents in Illinois. As we ran at "vampire" speed through the Vermillion River woods Nessie and I stopped to eat. Nessie ran and attacked a white tailed deer that was hiding by its mom. I then ran and killed a large coyote .Since I had more experience in hunting I got no blood on my clothes but with Nessie on the other hand we had to stop and buy her some new clothes. I never really ever visited any of my relatives besides Charlie and every once in a while Renée. My great grandparents are around 94 years old now and you never know, one of these days one of them or both of them could just go poof! Gone. So I wanted Nessie to be able to meet my great grandparents because I think she needs to know more people than just our very close family. Edward and I were both very surprised that Jacob let us come all the way out to Illinois with Nessie alone. When I was done with the coyote and Nessie was done with the deer, she went back to get its mom and succeeded. Luckily, when we got her a new set of clothes we had gotten more than just one pair because after attacking the mom she needed to change, again. I was going to go back and get the other 2 coyotes in the pack but decided not to because Edward went and got the other two. I was still hungry so I got a few rabbits and then I was satisfied. By the end of our hunting all of our eyes were golden brown.

Author's Note; Hope you guys liked it! Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! =D

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

We were at my great grandparent's house in Streator, Illinois. We had arrived about an hour ago and now Edward, Nessie, and I are sitting on the small couch in their living room and they are sitting in chairs across from each other. It isn't the _most_ pleasant place to be, but we wouldn't be there for much longer. The house reeked of mothballs must, and everytime you walked or even shifted your position the floor would creak. Nessie climbed off the couch and walked over to my great grandmother and said "Do you want to play with me?" Usually Nessie doesn't _play_ but sometimes she does and she had brought 3 of her Barbie's from home and a stuffed dog, it was to resemble Jake. "Those are going to shed on my carpet you little whipper snapper!" then Nessie put her head down and walked back and sat on my lap. "Grandma, they are dolls, they don't shed." I said then she snapped back 'They shed! Now don't back sass your grandma you little brat!" then I just remembered, she never really liked me .And grandpa always slept. Then Edward said "I like your curtains, they make the walls stand out." said Edward in a polite way, I think he was trying to lighten the mood. "Well how would _you_ know? I'm wouldn't be surprised if your curtains are made out of gold by the way your dress, boy!" she said slapping her knee, oh yes, she was from the country. "Um grandma, you do know this is my husband, right?" I said pulling Nessie a little closer to me. "What?! you married some rich, stuck up, pretty boy?" she said then pushed her glasses up closer ot her nose. That did it. I picked up Nessie and stormed out the door. When I turned around Edward was there and he said "Lovely family you have." and I knew he was being sarcastic, but I thought it was funny. I chuckled and said "Let's go.

We were running and by the looks of it we were just on the Illinois West border. We stopped at Edward said "Now we have to go North." and I said "Um no, we have to keep going West." then he said "Bella, we don't want to get lost, we need to go North." and then I sighed and said "I think we are a little to late for that." then Nessie chimed in and said "We're lost." and indeed, we were.

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lost in Illinois chap.3

Bellas POV

Me and Edward were still fighting about which direction to go. Right when Edward started to throw a temper tantrum Nessie said I have to go to the bathroom. So I said lets wait till we get to a gas station . She wasn't happy about waiting but she'd have to deal with it.

Nessie's POV

My mom probably wasn't happy about me having to go to the bathroom but you got to go if you got to go! When we finally got to the circle k gas station I ran right to the bath room. I walked inside and went into a stall and locked the door. I then sat on the seat with my pants on and pulled up my purse I unzipped it and pulled out a tube with a needle at the end . Then I jabbed it into my vain when I pulled it out I screamed " I FEEL SO ALIVE!!!". I was holding up the needle in the air while swaying my arms right when my ……….

Bellas POV

I was wondering what was taking her so long so I ran into the bathroom very quietly. All the sudden I heard Nessie say " I FEEL SO ALIVE!!!" I burst open the stall door and saw her holding a needle in the air while swaying her arms.

Author : hope you guys liked!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nessie's POV

My mom had just busted into my stall and she said 'What are you doing?" and I said "Mother! You shouldn't bust into people personal privacy areas! Unless you're invited." she gave me the don't-start-with-me look. "Ummm see ya!' I said then running out of the bathroom and out to where dad was waiting. I ran behind him and then he said "What are you doing?"I saw mom coming out so I ran into the forest behind a tree. Then mom and dad came and found me and mom said "Were you doing a drug test?" and I said "What do ya think I was doing? Playing with a needle?" I asked then at the end laughed like I was high, but I hypothectically was. "Why?" asked in confuson and disbelief. "Well, I have been a drug addict for a while now, crack, weed, peace pipes, all that stuff." I said like it was no big deal. Mom grabbed my back pack and pulled it open and dumped everything out. Inside there was a pipe,white stuff in a bag, gum, a can of beer, and my 3 Barbie dolls. Then mom dropped to the ground and was dry sobbing and dad was comforting her, he didn't seem to care about my drug addiction.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe my daughter was a drug addict! I was on the ground dry sobbing, I was an emotinal wreck! "I NEED JASPER!" I yelled then started dry sobbing harder. I was about to just take Nessie's peace pipe and do an over dose. I thought it through then went to grab it but stopped and curled up in a ball and started screaming "HUG NOT DRUGS, HUGS NOT DRUGS!" then everything went black.

Author's Note: Crazy, isn't it? LOL hoped you liked it! Please review!!


End file.
